Le vert de tes yeux
by x-shOtgun-wedding
Summary: [Slash Hp X Dm ] Harry sait tout maintenant... Comnment aviseratil tou en sachant que Draco veut le xxx ? [ Après tant de retard, me revoici... XD CHAPITRE 8, ENJOY ! ]
1. Chapter 1

_Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Je suis revenue pour une nouvelle fic (je suis un brute, ces temps-ci, n'est-il point ?)._

**Titre :**

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour, un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**I. **

**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme _lui_?**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Depuis que je suis jeune, on me rabat les oreilles avec Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, où plutôt, comme l'appelait mon père, Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Voulu-Mourir. Ce n'est pas une blague. C'était « Harry Potter par ci », « Harry Potter par là ». La plupart du temps, je n'entendais que des bonnes choses sur lui, que des compliments : « Oh, Harry Potter, il a survécut, c'est notre sauveur! », ce genre de conneries. Le reste du temps, il y avait mon père qui m'en parlait. Et croyez-moi, quand Lucius Malfoy se met à vous causer des migraines à force de vous parler de la même foutue personne, quand Lucius Malfoy se met à fond dans quelque chose, les résultats s'imprègnent si fort dans votre crâne que le simple fait d'y repenser vous rend comateux. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas des blagues.

Je me souviens, il disait, la plupart du temps, de me faire ami avec lui. Ce serait plus facile, pour ses plans avec Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Le reste du temps de ses conversations vides de sens, pour le petit être fragile et délicat que j'étais, quand Père revenait dans une fureur noire parce que ses réunions avec la clique de Drag-queens de service de Voldemort s'était mal déroulée, il me prenait et me mettait sur ses genoux puis démolissait l'image de Potter que je m'étais construite avec les articles de journaux que Mère me lisait et avec les livres d'images pour enfants.

_Flash Back_

_-Papa, tu es rentré!_

_-Fils, combien de fois t'ai-je répété de m'appeler 'Père'. 'Papa' n'est pas approprié pour un Malfoy. Allez, viens, je vais te parler d'Harry Potter._

_-Encore?_

_-Tu n'en sauras jamais assez à propos de cet enfant qui a contrecarré tous nos plans._

_-Maman, euh, mère m'a déjà lu mon livre ce matin et aussi les journaux._

_-Tais-toi, Draco. C'est moi qui décide ici, c'est moi l'homme. Et si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu deviendras une fifi et tu ne seras jamais un vrai mâle. Je ne devrai pas te laisser toute la journée avec ta mère. Elle est en train de contaminer avec toutes ses fleurs et autres gamineries de fillette._

_J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Ce connard insultait ma mère._

_-Et ne pleure pas, fils indigne. Tu es pathétique. Viens ici que je te parle de cet imbécile de Survivant._

_J'étais forcé d'obéir._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Donc, j'ai grandi en me faisant comparer à Potter. J'ai grandi avec la légende Potter à mes côtés. J'ai grandi en aimant et détestant à tour de rôle Potter. Certains verront ici la raison de toutes ces années de haine entre lui et moi. Peut-être. Je le détestais et l'admirais à la fois. Je le détestais d'être si populaire. D'avoir pu inspirer à mon père des nouvelles idées de comparaison, de rabaissement. Que vous le croyiez ou non, mon père se servait de l'image qu'il avait de Potter pour m'y comparer et m'y rabaisser.

_Flash Back_

_-Draco Malfoy! Fils indigne que tu es, viens ici, tout de suite!_

_-Qu'y a-t-il, père?_

_-Pourquoi diantre as-tu laissé ta mère t'acheté cette robe de soirée aussi peu virile et masculine?_

_Je venais de passer la journée avec ma mère a essayé de trouver un costume présentable pour une stupide, c'était mon avis, je n'avais que 6 ans, soirée que les Malfoy organisaient ce mois-là._

_Résultat, ma mère et moi avons craqué pour une pièce de tissu d'un lilas apaisant avec de la dentelle bordant les rebords._

_-Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a choisie, dis-je, honteux devant mon paternel._

_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme lui? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas le père d'Harry Potter? Tu es tellement peu masculin comparé à ce pauvre gamin qui a osé survivre face à notre maître à tous!_

_Encore une fois, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur le pauvre petit garçon que j'étais à l'époque? Pourquoi me comparait-il toujours à lui? _

_Cet exemple n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'était mon existence, avant mon entrée à Poudlard._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je détestais Potter de faire la fierté, et ceci était tellement incompréhensible, même aujourd'hui, je ne puis comprendre, de celui qui avait la réputation d'être si difficile à contenter. Mon père. Mais je l'admirais pour cette raison. Voilà pourquoi auprès de la seule figure paternelle que j'avais, peu recommandable, j'en conviens, je m'efforçais d'être comme Potter.

_Flash Back_

_-Draco Malfoy! Pourquoi diable t'es-tu dessiné cette cicatrice en travers du front? Tu es pitoyable, fils, j'ai tant honte de toi!_

_-…_

_Je ne pouvais répliquer. Lui qui passait son temps à me répéter de prendre exemple sur Harry Potter, voilà que je m'employais à réaliser son rêve, et il m'houspillait._

_Fin du Flash Back._

J'ai tenté des dizaines de combines dans le genre pour ressembler à ce crétin de Potter que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais que je détestais de plus en plus à chaque instant.

Et encore, ce n'est que la partie que mon père occupait dans cette haine. Ma mère en faisait partie.

Elle qui m'achetait tout ce qui avait trait à Harry Potter, produits dérivés : marque de vêtements, shampooing, livres, etc. Elle qui passait ses journées à m'en parler.

_Flash Back_

_-Draco, regarde comme il est beau, regarde comme il a l'air mignon._

_À ce moment, elle tournait les pages d'un livre illustré rempli d'image présumée de ce gamin qui avait mon âge et que l'on adulait plus que moi, qui étais un sang pur de la famille Malfoy, qui plus est. _

_-…_

_-Draco, j'espère tant que vous soyez amis, lorsque tu entreras à Poudlard pour y faire ta scolarité. J'espère tant qu'il vienne passer ses étés au manoir plutôt que chez ces infâmes moldus. Ah, parlant d'Harry Potter, je t'ai acheté tes bonbons préférés, mais maintenant, ils représentent des éclairs, comme la cicatrice de ce petit garçon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père et son maître et les idiots de service qui font partis de cette association ont voulu le liquider. N'est-ce point qu'il est adorable._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Peut-être que je suis trop amer. Mais je garde de mon enfance de tels moments de souffrance liés à mon complexe d'infériorité par rapport à celui que je n'avais jamais rencontré, que mes parents n'avaient jamais rencontrés non plus, mais qui leur inspirait tant confiance et je ne sais trop quoi.

Il est incompréhensible, me direz-vous, que mon père l'admire alors qu'il est censé être un « méchant » du côté des méchants. Je ne peux clarifier ceci, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'était et est encore un foutu fait véridique.

Bref, Dieu seul savait à quel point j'aurais donné ma vie pour, non pas être près d'Harry Potter, mais être _lui_. Dieu seul savait à quel point je l'haïssais.

Je l'haïssais tellement fort, jusqu'au jour où j'ai réellement croisé ses yeux verts.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**I.**

**Fin**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre.

Continuai-je ou pas? Était-ce pourri ou extra?

À vous de décider (je n'ai même pas encore prévu la suite XD).

Or donc, reviewez pour me le dire, je ne mords pas.

Kiss.

.x. Mo0 .x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **L'instant où j'ai croisé tes yeux verts…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

My god! Je suis inondée! Ce matin en ouvrant mon MSN, j'ai vu « Vous avez 5 nouveaux messages »! Tous des reviews! Et je n'ai posté mon chapitre que hier, c'est extra! XD. Merci à toutes!

**MlleBlack :** Merci! Voilà la suite!

**Lyvi :** Merci, merci! Voilà la suite, pour le plaisir des yeux (?!)!

**Elerae :** Merci ! Et une suite, une!

**C Elise :** Merci pour ta reviews. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Dray. J'vais pas vraiment le traiter aux petits oignons dans cette fic. Sinon, voilà, c'est la suite.

**Littlemischief :** merci de tes encouragements. Voilà, j'ai trouvé un titre, XD et ça, c'est la suite!

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**II.**

**Il n'y avait pas que mes parents…**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Quand j'eus onze ans, je reçu la lettre qui changea toute ma vie, assurément. La lettre de Poudlard. Évidement, je m'attendais à la recevoir. Depuis que je suis jeune que mes parents me répètent que je vais aller à Poudlard, que j'y suis inscrit depuis ma naissance, que c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Il ne faut pas me croire quand j'ai dit que mon père voulait que j'aille à Durmstrang, j'étais jeune en ce temps là, et je mentais comme je l'ai si souvent fait pour passer pour meilleur que je suis. Mes parents tenaient absolument à m'envoyer à la même école qu'eux, pour que j'y fasse les mêmes choses et etc.

Donc, j'étais super heureux quand j'ai reçu cette lettre. J'étais loin de me douter que l'administration de l'école hésitait à m'accepter parce que mon père était… mon père, tout simplement. J'étais loin de me douter que mon père avait fait des pressions sur cette école, du chantage, des pots-de-vin, et autres menaces de toutes formes pour que je sois accepter.

Or, voilà, il se trouvait que j'avais onze ans bien sonnés, toutes mes dents, j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard et qu'il me fallait du matériel.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur le chemin de traverse pile le même jour que celui que j'allais tant exécrer dans les années à venir, pile le même jour que le Survivant.

Tous les jours, encore, toujours, mes parents m'en parlaient. Il continuait à m'élever à coups d'Harry Potter **(1)**, et dans les pires moments, attaquant mes points faibles en les comparants à Potter. M'engueulant parce que je n'étais pas comme lui; voire même parce que je n'étais pas lui. Eux qui, Ô Merlin, ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Eux qui me comparaient à l'image qu'ils se faisaient de leur héros qui ne devait logiquement pas l'être.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Et ce n'était pas juste mes parents.

J'ai connu Blaise Zabini très jeune.

_Flash Back_

_-Draco chéri, vient voir, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, me dit ma mère d'un ton charmant et charmeur._

_-Ok._

_Je n'avais que… Quoi? Quatre ou cinq ans à ce moment. Zabini mère était venue passé la journée au manoir avec sa progéniture. Pour l'afficher devant ma famille, évidement, j'en conviens. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mère voulait absolument que Zabini fils et moi-même faisions copain-copain. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur que je ne me fasse pas d'amis par moi-même. C'est bien vrai, je vous l'accorde, que j'étais plutôt du genre « reste assis tout seul dans son coin et bombarde les autres flots qui veulent jouer avec ses blocs » vous voyez le genre. _

_-Je vais te présenter quelqu'un. Regarde, voici Blaise Zabini, le fils de mon amie._

_Le mot « amie » sortant de la bouche de ma mère voulait dire bien des choses. À commencer par « confidente », ensuite par vraiment « amie ». Les plus possibles restaient toutefois « sous-fifre », « personne menacée de chantage qui se devait de passer ses journées insipides chez moi » ou encore « espionne »._

_-Bonjour, me dit un petit garçon aux yeux foncés, aux cheveux foncés et à la peau couleur du caramel._

_-Bonjour, très cher, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et vous?_

_Mon père m'avait, pendant toute une journée, forcé à apprendre cette tirade dénuée de sens pour la sortir chaque fois que l'on me présentait quelqu'un. Parfois il en était même venu aux mains pour me la faire réciter sans papier. _

_Mais mettons les choses au clair : pas que j'étais un enfant violenté, néanmoins, mon père devait parfois, et c'est lui-même qui me l'expliquait par la suite, « me forcer à être un homme et un Malfoy avec la force, parce que j'étais trop une fillette ». Oui, parce qu'homme et Malfoy sont deux concepts différents. Il y a les hommes et il y a les Malfoy. De même qu'il y a Malfoy et il y a homme Malfoy. Mon père n'a jamais su être très clair. Et à ces moments là, c'était très rare, juste quand il revenait de ses réunions de Mangemorts et qu'il était dans une rage assez… frappante, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi._

_-Blaise Zabini. Tu veux jouer?_

_Eh oui, c'est bien mon Blaise, ça. Toujours direct, franc et… adorable, il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient aux Malfoy. _

_La première impression passée, ce petit mec qui devint mon meilleur ami et confident et moi jouèrent à toutes sortes de jeux pour enfants auxquels l'éducation de mon père m'empêchait de m'y adonner. Mais bon, comme disait Mère, « quand Lucius Malfoy n'est pas là, Draco danse ». Je trouvais Blaise sympathique, enfin autant qu'un enfant de quatre ans peut juger quelqu'un d'autre de sympathique. C'est-à-dire, un jugement pas très fiable, quand on regarde le nombre de petits garçons qui se font violer parce qu'ils accordaient de la sympathie à des gens comme Brian Peppers _**(2)**

_Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle de ce qu'il ne fallait pas me parler. Lui._

_-Tu as entendu parler d'Harry Potter?_

_Je laissai tomber la figurine que j'avais dans les mains._

_-Paraît qu'il a combattu le maître de mon papa. Tu le connais toi?_

_-…_

_-Ça va?_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Il en était de même avec Blaise qu'avec mes parents. Chaque fois que nous nous voyions avant notre entrée à l'école, la plus grande partie de ses dialogues seuls traitaient de Potter. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point cela me faisait souffrir. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point j'en avais ma putain de claque que mes parents m'emmerdent tous les jours autant qu'ils le pouvaient à propos de ce connard. Mais il y avait pire. Quand on s'engueulait (la plupart du temps pour des riens), et qu'avant de me tourner le dos il me disait :

_Flash Back_

_-Draco Malfoy, putain, je te déteste! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre que ce petit connard arrogant que tu es! Je voudrais que tu sois… HARRY POTTER!_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ces mots là ouvraient des blessures que je m'efforçais tellement de cacher. Surtout devant lui. Blaise, qui représentait tout pour moi. Mais c'était lui qui les prononçait.

Et encore, si ce n'était que de mes parents et Blaise.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Pansy aussi m'a été présentée alors que j'étais jeune. Évidement, étant celle à qui j'étais fiancé avant même que nous nous soyons nés.

_Flash Back_

_Voilà qu'une journée, ma mère avait invité les Parkinson chez nous au manoir. Ils s'y pointèrent et ma première impression se résume par ce mot : « bouledogue ». Tous les trois. Cela peut paraître amusant, mais j'avais cinq ans je crois. Et à cinq ans, nos premières impressions se rapportent souvent aux animaux._

_Or donc, ma mère me prit dans ses bras chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement, mais c'est parce que la petite fille qu'elle tenait à me présenter se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère._

_-Draco, voilà ta fiancée, la petite Pansy Parkinson._

_-Enchantée, me dit celle-ci avec un air de grande dame qui m'aurait fait rire si je n'avais pas été un Malfoy, ce qui implique si je ne savais pas me tenir en public._

_-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis enchanté, mademoiselle, lui répondis-je sur le même ton._

_Depuis, c'est un jeu entre nous, on se prend pour des aristos coincés et snob (encore plus que moi-même je ne le suis)._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Mais comme avec Blaise, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Surtout parce qu'un jour, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, elle tomba amoureuse de moi. Et moi, non.

_Flash Back_

_-DRACO MALFOY! Tu n'as pas de cœur! Je te déteste du plus profond de mon être! Pourquoi je ne suis pas fiancée avec Harry Potter?_

_Ces mots m'anéantirent et je ne pus me retenir de pleurer._

_Fin du Flash Back._

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**II.**

**Fin**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**(1) :** Ça c'est un bout de la réponse que m'ont envoyé les Trasheurs de Jpop Trash. Vous connaissez? Si vous trippez Japon, sûrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je leur avais écrit et ils m'ont répondu et ça, c'est une partie de leur réponse.

**(2) :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens toujours obligée de mentionner ce pédophile handicapé. Mais c'est la vie, XD.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2.

J'ai essayé de ne pas prendre trop de temps à l'écrire, mais quand on dispose d'une demi-heure chaque matin, ça ne va pas très vite. Toutefois, je l'ai commencé lundi, et on est mercredi, je l'ai fini.

Bon, pas bon?

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant. Parce que Blaise était full méchant avec mon amouuuuur (soit Draco).

Quoi qu'il en soit, reviews ou pas? À vous de décider s'il y a une suite!

Kiss!

.x. Mo0 .x.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray. À partir de ce chapitre, certains es flash back seront des passages des vrais tomes de ma bible, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Mon Dieu! C'est trop, voyons, je ne pourrai pas le supporter (J'ai déjà fait du théâtre, héhé!)! Non, c'est une blague, continuez, XD. Déjà 8 autres reviews! En tout, ça fait calcule… 13 reviews en deux chapitres! Je suis trop émue! Vous comprenez que mes autres fics n'ont pas « pognées » autant. Or donc, voilà les réponses :

**Elerae :** Merci pour ta deuxième reviews (je crois). Moi aussi je préfère Draco. Pauvre enfant, je le maltraite. Suite tout de suite!

**Vert Emeraude :** Merci pour tes idées de titre, j'aime bien la première, alors je la prends ;).

**Polarisn7 :** Merci pour ta reviews. Oui, tout le monde est méchant avec lui :( . Voilà la suite!

**Arbifuge :** Merci, merci! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte de « ! »! La preuve c'est que je suis la pour écrire la suite! Et tu n'es pas folle, j'en suis sûre ;).

**Schmarties :** Ah Schmarties, Schmarties… Tu as été l'une des premières à m'encourager avec L'amnésique et tu reviens pour me complimenter sur cette nouvelle fic! Merci! Sûrement dans ce chapitre la première vision de Dray & 'Ry, ou alors dans l'autre d'après. Voilà la suite.

**Zaika :** Merci! La suite!

**Angebleu34 :** Oh, merci! C'est super gentil! Voilà la suite et c'est sûrement dans ce chapitre qu'Harry et Draco vont se voir pour la première fois.

**Lyvi :** Merci toi aussi pour ta deuxième reviews. C'est vrai, pauvre chou qui est toujours dénigré par les autres. Voilà, c'est la suite. Ps : lol!

**Bonne lecture, toutes!**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**III.**

**Le petit garçon qui avait les yeux verts.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

J'ai toujours aimé épater la galerie. Si quelqu'un ne s'en est jamais aperçu, je veux bien être pendu. C'est pourquoi la première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un qui y irait à Poudlard, même sans savoir qui c'était, j'ai tenté de lui en mettre plein la vue. J'étais loin de me douter que je m'étais vanté devant Harry Potter…

_Flash Back_

_J'étais chez Mme Guipure, mes cheveux peroxydés gominés à l'arrière, le teint pâle et le nez en pointe en train d'essayer et de faire ajuster sur mon corps maigre une robe de sorcier pour l'année à venir, quand un garçon de mon âge poussa la porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et était plus mince que moi, si ce n'est peu dire. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes qui gâchaient un peu la vue, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Et derrière, oh, derrière ces affreuses choses rapiécées qui pendouillaient minablement au bout de son nez, il y avait les plus magnifiques yeux verts que je n'avais jamais vus. J'avais onze ans, j'étais un garçon et je disais d'un garçon qu'il avait des beaux yeux. Évidement, onze ans, ce n'est pas si pire, c'est vers treize ans que l'on voit des gays partout._

_Il grimpa sur le tabouret à mes côtés et je me décidai à lui adresser la parole._

_-Salut, lui dis-je. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard?_

_-Oui._

_-Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, me vantai-je d'une voix traînante –celle là même que je prendrai si souvent pour l'insulter dans les années à venir. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège._

_Je parlais et je parlais et il m'écoutait._

_-Et toi, tu as un balai?_

_-Non._

_-Tu joues au Quidditch?_

_-Non._

_-Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras?_

_-Aucune idée._

_-En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite._

_-Mmm…_

_-Oh dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme! Lui dis-je en regardant Hagrid qui se tenait devant la fenêtre._

_-C'est Hagrid. Il travaille à Poudlard._

_-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non?_

_-Il est garde-chasse._

_-C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre feu à son lit._

_-Moi, je le trouve très intelligent._

_-Vraiment? Ricanai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi? Où sont tes parents?_

_-Ils sont morts._

_-Oh désolé, dis-je d'un ton anti-désolé. Mais ils étaient de notre monde non?_

_-Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire._

_-À mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas la même éducation. Certains d'entres eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?_

_Il ne répondit pas et sauta de son tabouret._

_-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard._

_Cette fois, il partit pour de bon._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Évidement, j'étais jeune, tout ceci c'était de la frime. Des traces visibles de l'éducation de mon père. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'Hagrid, qui plus est. J'ai estimé en me fiant à mes préjugés à la con, made in LuciusLand. Et j'ai blessé Harry Potter de ce fait. Celui qui allait devenir mon pire ennemi.

Toutefois, la première chose que je fis en rentrant chez moi ce soir là, c'est d'aller devant mon chevalet qui est installé dans une belle pièce dégagée et… Bon, on s'en fout de ça. Oui, je fais de la peinture.

Ma mère, fermement appuyée par mon père, a décidé qu'un Malfoy se devait de manier les arts avec autant d'aisance qu'il manie la baguette et la magie. Voilà pourquoi je peins, je dessine, je chante, je joue du piano (pourquoi cet instrument? Parce que ça fait classe tout simplement!), je dans comme un dieu, etc.

Donc, une fois devant mon chevalet, je tentai à plusieurs reprises de reproduire exactement le vert de ses yeux. À plusieurs reprises, je défonçai une toile, je blasphémai, jusqu'à ce que je trouve EXACTEMENT le bon vert. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai cherché. Ce garçon, à qui j'avais sans doute fait mauvaise impression, m'avait marqué. Je fermais les yeux et je voyais son visage.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai connu ma première humiliation, la plus cuisante et humiliante (ben!) et aussi la plus vexante pour un Malfoy. Ce jour là, j'ai revu le garçon qui me hantait depuis cet été là. Ce jour là, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, mon cauchemar, mon idole. Et ce jour là, il m'a humilié. Il a refusé ma main. Chose que personne n'avait jamais fait à un Malfoy.

_Flash Back_

_J'entrai dans le compartiment où tout le monde m'avait indiqué que ce trouvait Harry Potter. Je le trouvai en train d'écouter Weasel lui raconter les règles du Quidditch._

_Quand je remarquais les cheveux noirs, les lunettes et les yeux –ah, ces yeux, je fus un peu décontenancé. Mais, me reprenant en main –il s'agissait tout de même du garçon qui me hantait, je déclarai :_

_-Alors, c'est vrai? On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi?_

_-Oui, répondit-il._

_Il regardait Crabbe et Goyle, alors je lui présentai._

_-Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_Weasley ricana discrètement et je me tournai vers lui, plein de mépris. Il ne faut pas se poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, il y a deux raisons, mon père, et… le fait qu'il soit avec Harry Potter._

_-Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. Fait attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils._

_Je lui tendis la main et il refusa de la serrer. Je ne l'ai jamais pris et encore aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose qui me hante. Je ne peux toujours pas le digérer…_

_Fin du Flash Back._

C'est ainsi que je rencontrai Harry Potter. C'est ainsi que je fus humilié. C'est ainsi que commença ma putain d'obsession pour ce putain de Survivant.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**III.**

**Fin**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Et un autre chapitre de bouclé, un autre !

J'suis contente, non seulement cela ne m'a pas pris de temps à écrire, mais en plus il est venu tout seul. Et mon père m'a acheté le tome 1 de Mint Na Bokura. Et j'ai découvert un nouveau manga à la biblio : Demon's Diary, en plus, y'a une passe de yaoi, dedans :). Mais bon, on s'en fout des mangas que je lis, XD.

Et ce n'est pas fini, seulement si vous le décidez, toutefois.

À plus pour un nouveau chapitre, si vous le voulez! Joyeuses Pâques, beaucoup de chocolat, et etc.

Kiss!

.x. Mo0 .x.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray. À partir de ce chapitre, certains es flash back seront des passages des vrais tomes de ma bible, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Ouah, j'ai encore des reviews! Hihi, j'suis vraiment trop contente! Continuez ainsi, je vous prie!

**Sami-Chan :** Oui, j'suis contente, chéri. Merci pour ces beaux « compliments » et ça c'est la suite. Pis comment ça « un peu »? 19 reviews (selon mes calculs) en 3 chapitres, c'est pas mal j'trouve! Tk, moi aussi je t'aime, ma fofolle, XD (comme l'homme-souris). Dernière chose : BRIAN PEPPERS PRESIDENT! XD!

**Enia :** Merci pour ta reviews, et voilà, ça c'est la suite. Normalement j'aurai pu la fournir plus vite, mais là, j'étais à mon chalet de merde où il n'y a PAS d'ordi.

**Elerae : **Pauvre enfant qu'est Draco, non? C'est vrai que ça fait souffrir d'aimer son pire ennemi. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, en fait. Et voilà la suite.

**Angebleu34 :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. Et moi aussi j'espère (ou plutôt je rêve) qu'il y ait du yaoi dans le dernier tome! Qui sait, peut-être que J.K. Rowling, notre maîtresse à toutes XD, est une petite perverse qui va enfin se décider à nous donner ce qu'on attend : Draco et Harry ensemble! Et voilà la suite tant attendue.

**Lyvi :** Je sais! Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas écrire de longues suites :(. Mais ça, c'est la suite, XD. Enjoy, ma grande!

**Dryry :** Euh bien, merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite. Et t'sé moi j'me sers du livre pour faire les flashes backs, donc. Sinon, bien, c'est ça, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sourire idiot

Sinon, désolée à toutes, je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire mon chapitre étant donné que je n'étais pas chez moi. On est samedi matin, je ne suis pas encore partie et je rentre lundi. Mais j'espère pouvoir le fournir au moins dans la semaine prochaine. Enfin, je verrai parce qu'en ce moment à l'école, c'est le plus gros moment de l'année. Tsé la transition entre les cours normaux et les examens finaux. 'Fin bref, on s'en fout. Quoiqu'il en soit, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses de vous avoir fait patienter et voilà la suite :P.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**IV.**

**Harry Potter : cauchemar et rêve.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi. Je me demande pourquoi Potter n'a pas pris ma main. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est fait influencé par la Belette. Tout le monde sait que cette famille n'est pas conventionnelle et normale. Ils sont tellement pauvres qu'ils pourraient tuer pour un peu de fric. Ce Weasel, le dernier de la lignée, est un jaloux, un envieux, un _roux_, il ne voulait s'approprier Potter que pour des fins personnelles.

Tandis que moi… Je ne sais quoi répondre. D'une partie, ce sont mes parents. Ce sont eux qui veulent que je sois son ami pour que je l'amène au manoir pendant les vacances d'été. D'un autre côté, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier –sans le savoir, toutefois, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé de tout et de rien en premier. Peut-être pour extérioriser ma haine de ce petit connard qui fait tout mieux que moi. Je suis tellement amer. Mais Harry Potter, c'est mon cauchemar. Je devrai être le Prince de Poudlard, parce que je suis le meilleur et que mon père le fut avant moi. Mais non, Harry Potter est à Poudlard, tout le monde, adulons le. Putain, fait chier! Eh oh!

Je suis jaloux de Potter. C'est ma destiné. Voilà pourquoi il est si incompréhensible que je l'admire autant… Je ne sais pas quand –première année, environ, ni pourquoi, mais je l'admire tellement.

_Flash Back_

_J'entrai dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assieds à ma table et, comme ça, parce que c'est un reflexe, ma tête de cheveux lichés se tournai vers celle des Griffons. Et, tout naturellement comme ça, vers Potter._

_Il semblait rayonner au milieu de tous ses amis (ce connard avait réussi à s'en faire plein d'un coup). Il était comme entouré d'une aura de lumière. Je croyais halluciner, évidement. Il souriait et on aurait dit que d'un coup, la Terre allait basculer. Ses yeux verts brillaient de milles feux et j'étais obsédé par ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qui semblaient si bien capter tous les reflets._

_J'étais vert de jalousie. On aurait dit que tout le monde le fixait aussi. On aurait dit que tout le monde était captivé par Potter. Que tout le monde le fixait avec ardeur. Mais se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers moi. Je détournai le regard en rougissant un peu. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas pu soutenir son regard comme je le ferai tant de fois plus tard. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi j'avais rougi. _

_Fin du Flash Back._

À partir de ce moment là, je déployai tellement d'efforts pour être plus beau que lui, mieux dans ma peau, etc. Ce n'est que vers ma quatrième ou cinquième année, que je devins incontestablement le plus beau de l'école. Puis, il me rattrapa. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faisait tout mieux que moi.

Même mes parents trouvaient le moyen de me le rappeler alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

_Flash Back_

_-Eh, Draco, regarde, t'as une lettre! M'indiqua inutilement Pansy._

_-Oui, je sais, merci, Pansy. _

_Je l'ouvris et la lue. Ah, c'est celle de mon père._

_**Cher Fils,**_

**_C'est la première fois que je t'écris depuis le début de l'année, pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu t'es formé une clique, j'espère? Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu vas avoir affaire à moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, que des « suiveux » pour employé un terme familier. Évidement, ce cher Blaise et cette chère Pansy sont tes amis, il est utile d'avoir quand même quelques confidents._**

**_Mais je voulais surtout t'écrire pour te parler d'Harry Potter. À quelle Maison est-il? Est-il ton « ami »? Est-ce qu'il va bien? S'est-il intégré à l'école? A-t-il l'air heureux?_**

_**Répond-moi prochainement, fils.**_

_**À bientôt,**_

_**LM.**_

_Cette lettre me bouleversa tellement! J'arrive encore aujourd'hui à ressentir la douleur que j'ai éprouvée à cet instant. Je la relue une autre fois pour être sûr puis couru vers le donjon, vers ma chambre, vers mon lit, où je pourrai m'effondrer et pleurer._

_Mon père, mon propre père, je suis la chaire de sa chaire, il m'écrit pour me parler d'Harry Potter?! Pris d'un accès de rage, je lui répondis clairement :_

_**Cher Père, **_

_**Oui. Oui. D'accord. Bien sûr.**_

_**Griffondor. Non. Oui. Oui. Oui.**_

_**À bientôt, **_

_**Dm.**_

_Et je la donnai à mon hibou pour qu'il l'apporte à mon père._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Évidement, je suis un Malfoy, je suis toujours précieux là où je vais, toujours fier de mon éducation**(1)**, mais, cette fois là, j'ai tenu tête à mon père. Je ne voulais cependant pas savoir ce qu'il allait me réserver comme mauvaise surprise étant donné cet affront.

Or, s'il n'y avait que lui qui m'avais écrit pour me parler de Potter… Ma mère aussi l'a fait et ce fut le comble.

_Flash Back_

_Je déjeunais en compagnie de mes fidèles serpentards quand ce fut l'heure du courrier du matin. Comme d'habitude, l'hibou grand duc des Malfoy se dirigea vers ma table pour me donner mon lot quotidien de lettre et cadeaux en tout genre. Parmi cela, une lettre de ma mère. Je la décachetai rapidement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contient._

_**Cher, oh, cher Draco,**_

_**La lettre que tu as précédemment envoyée à ton père était loin d'être digne d'un Malfoy. Je veux que tu saches que nous te punirons pour cet affront relativement mémorable. Ton père ne s'est pas encore remis de ses émotions, alors je t'écris.**_

_**Comment cela va-t-il, cher fils? Tu es à Serpentard, j'espère bien. Et tes cours? Je suis sûre que tu es le meilleur, n'est-il point?**_

**_Mais venons-en au vif du sujet : Harry Potter. Je voulais te mentionner le fait que j'ai vu une photo de lui récemment dans le journal et il a l'air si gentil. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas ton ami, toutefois j'espère que tu n'en profites pas pour lui faire des menaces ou pour l'insulter. Il a l'air si fragile. Et essaye de l'approcher, comme ça, je pourrai demander à ta fidèle Hildegarde_(2)_ de lui préparer ces fameux cookies que tu aimais tant quand il viendra passer son été au manoir. Tu veux bien faire cela, pour moi?_**

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, à bientôt pour les vacances de Noël.**_

_**Je t'aime, mon dragon.**_

_**NM.**_

_Au fur et à mesure que je lisais cette lettre, mon visage passait graduellement par la gamme d'émotions suivantes : sarcasme et contentement, rassurance et douceur, puis surprise, tristesse et fureur. Quand on dit que les Malfoy n'ont pas d'émotions, c'est complètement faux. C'est juste que nous savons mieux les cacher que la plupart des mortels normaux. Mais à cet instant, mon masque glacial et frigide (?!) n'avait plus sa place._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Cette lettre, et toutes les autres que mes parents m'ont envoyées et qui concernait Harry Potter, je les ai mises dans une boîte que j'ai rangée bien loin et qui n'attend que d'être vidée de son contenu. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Du moins, pas encore.

Harry Potter. Rien que ce nom soulevait désormais en moi une vague d'assentiments et d'émotions. Il était mon cauchemar et mon rêve. Ma raison de détester la vie. Et ma raison de l'aimer. Ma raison de détester mes parents. Et de les aimer. Ma raison de ne pas m'endormir le soir et de ne pas me réveiller le matin. Mais ma raison de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée le soir et de me lever au petit matin. Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**(1) :** Petit extrait du générique des Aristochats. Si vous êtes comme moi, vous l'aurez reconnu, si vous ne l'avez jamais, vu, FAITES LE TOUT DE SUITE et voilà le refrain :

_Aristocats, ils sont toujours, même quand ils font un petit tour_

_Toujours précieux là où ils vont, ils sont fiers de leur éducation_

_Dédaignant les ruelles,_

_Ils préfèrent les bars aux poubelles, dont se contentent trop vulgaires les chats de gouttières, _

_Oh ouache!_

_Quels miaous réprouvent les gros mots_

_Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans défauts_

_Et devant qui, les autres chats tirent leur chapeau_

_Mais naturellement les Aristocats_

**(2) :** Hildegarde est la nounou de Victoria dans un des meilleurs films de Tim Burton (que j'adore), j'ai nommé La mariée cadavérique (Corpse Bride).

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**IV.**

**Fin.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Bouh! En plus d'avoir beaucoup, que dis-je, énormément de retard, je vous donne un chapitre pourri et ridiculement nain! Je suis pathétique! Me pardonnerez-vous? En plus je n'ai aucune idée de où cette histoire s'en ira, quelle direction elle prendra. Je suis absolument désolée d'être aussi pathétique!

Mais il faut me pardonner, je suis dans le plus gros mois que je n'ai jamais eu : examens, concert de piano, examen de piano (en plus faut que je fasse une compo et j'ai pas le temps u.u'), fête de mon amie, bénévolat. Et je viens me plaindre, à vous, mes lectrices (oui, toi aussi Sami-Chan).

Bref, rendez-vous dans le chapitre 5 (si vous voulez bien qu'il en aille un).

Kiss!

.x. Mo0 .x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray. À partir de ce chapitre, certains es flash back seront des passages des vrais tomes de ma bible, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**Note 5 : Langage vulgaire, OC et allusions dans ce chapitre. Take Care. Il y a un lime aussi.**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Bon, je suis un peu perplexe… Le site foire un peu… Je n'ai reçu qu'un mail et les deux autres, je les ai vus sur le site. En tk, merci à celles qui ont reviewé et qui ont lus la suite. Sinon, ben voilà, c'est la suite…

**Dryry : **Merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre le rapprochement, mais Draco va se rendre compte de quelque chose… Et voilà la suite ;).

**Petite-abeille :** Oh, merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aimes! Là, j'ai un accès d'inspiration, alors, voilà la suite, et je peux te dire que je sais que la fin sera heureuse. Enjoy!

**Angebleu34 :** Merci, merci!! J'ai vraiment aimé l'insolence de mon amour (en l'occurrence, Draco) envers son père, moi aussi. Alors, la suite, la voilà!

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**V.**

**Libertinage**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

J'ai compris tôt à Poudlard, mais tard dans ma vie, que s'acharner sur quelqu'un et avoir envie de le baisé, ça fait de sacrés nœuds dans la tête. Ce n'est pas clair? Je vais résumer : Je. Veux. Me. Taper. Harry. Potter. Voilà. C'est dit.

J'avais 14 ans, j'étais en quatrième année et j'avais foutument envie d'enfoncer ma bite en lui. Je suis vulgaire, soit. Mais cela traduit très bien toute la tension sexuelle reliée à ma haine pour ce connard accumulée en moi.

Je pense que c'est parce que je l'avais vu torse nu au quidditch, l'année dernière et que j'avais passé mon été à fantasmer là-dessus sans me l'avouer, toutefois.

Toujours est-il qu'en quatrième, j'ai commencé à baiser les filles et les garçons qui me tombaient sous la main. Ce n'était pas très compliqué : des belles promesses, des sourires aguicheurs, des promenades romantiques, des yeux pleins de désir et mon charme et ma beauté naturelle faisaient le reste.

_Flash Back_

_J'étais accoudé sur la rampe de l'escalier du hall avec mes potes de Serpentards quand nous vîmes passé une bande de petites collégiennes gloussantes et mignonnes de Serdaigles. J'ai horreur de ce type de filles, mais ce sont les plus faciles. Je claquais des doigts et j'avais l'une de ces connes dans mon pieu à penser que je la sauterai toutes les nuits. Pathétiques. Mais j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air entre deux cours alors je passai à l'attaque._

_Je choisi la plus effacée, la plus distraite, la plus timide et je m'approchai d'elle pendant que Blaise et les autres souriaient d'un air entendu._

_-Salut, ma beauté, lui dis-je avec mon sourire ravageur –celui-là même qui faisait damner les saints les plus stoïques._

_-Dra… Draco… Malfoy?_

_-Oui, c'est bien mon nom. Et toi, quel est le tien?_

_-Euh…_

_La pauvre, elle était déjà rouge de gêne devant ses amies et les miens qui nous fixaient en gloussant. J'ai horreur des gens qui gloussent._

_-Alors? _

_Je m'approchai d'elle, sensuel en la fixant dans les yeux._

_-Sandrine._

_-Sandrine. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, dehors? On se promènera tous les deux, Sandrine._

_-Mais je vais avoir cours, là…_

_-Moi aussi. Mais un ange est devant moi, je crois que je ne pourrai plus m'en séparer. Plus jamais. Tu es belle, Sandrine. Tu es un ange. Mon ange…_

_µ µ µ µ µ µ_

_Cette conne venait de pousser le jouissement le plus ridiculement long et aigu que je n'avais jamais entendu. Moi, ça ne m'avait pas fait grand-chose. _

_Je la laissai remettre son chemisier et je m'allumai une clope. Oui, je fume, c'est distingué. Je fais toujours ça après la baise. _

_Et je pensai à Harry Potter, ce foutu connard de petit puceau que je me ferai un jour le plaisir de défleurir._

_Elle me posa une question que je n'entendis pas et partie, frustrée me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je su à ce moment là que c'est ce que j'allais faire : baiser, baiser et encore baiser. Toujours plus, encore et encore. __**One night, one fuck, no love**__. Voilà ma devise. _

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je suis un baiseur, mon père est un baiseur, son père avant lui était un baiseur et ainsi de suite.

Je dis que mon père est encore un baiseur parce qu'il est évident qu'il trompe ma mère. Ses « voyages d'affaires » partout dans le monde, ça dit tout. Et ma mère est au courant. C'est pour cela qu'elle-même a des amants. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une Malfoy par mariage. Et les mariages Malfoy, ce sont des mariages de convenance, pas d'amour.

J'ai découvert l'été de mes treize ans toute l'histoire, la vraie, pas celle dans les livres, des Malfoy.

_Flash Back_

_Mon père était en voyage, ma mère devait sûrement être en pleine relation adultère, quelque part dans le manoir, mais je n'en avais cure. Je passai mon après-midi dans la bibliothèque, lieu fascinant où j'avais appris plein de choses que je ne devrai pas savoir._

_Toujours est-il qu'un livre sorti du lot, ce jour-là. Il était magnifique, avec sa reliure vert sombre entrecoupée par des serpents argent et scintillants. Il m'attira tout de suite. Je le sorti de sa rangée de bouquin et le manipulait doucement, tel un trésor caché._

_Je l'ouvris à une page quelconque et tombai sur le passage suivant :_

_**Depuis des générations, la famille Malfoy, une des seules familles de sang pur qu'il reste aujourd'hui, donne naissance à un garçon, leur enfant unique, pour une génération. C'est à lui de se marier et de donner un garçon pour que la famille se poursuive.**_

_**Bien sûr, il est essentiel que les mariages soient entre familles de sang pur.**_

_Oh, ainsi, les Malfoy ont un surplus d'hormones mâles. C'est peut-être ce qui explique leur libertinage…Mais je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait se contenter d'un seul enfant par mariage…_

_Un peu plus loin, un arbre généalogique était inscrit sur le parchemin. Et un peu plus loin, la biographie de mon père. Cela promettait d'être intéressant…Je cherchai l'endroit où sa scolarité était mentionnée. Ah!_

_**Lucius Malfoy suivi sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et dès sa troisième année, il suivit les traces des ses aïeux. Il devint l'un des plus fameux libertins que cette école eut jamais connus. Il était en perpétuelle opposition avec ses rivaux de Griffondors, les Maraudeurs. Les chefs de cette « association » étaient, eux aussi, de fiers étalons. Tout ce beau monde s'est fait, à eux seuls, presque la moitié de l'école. Durant des moments de faiblesses, il est arrivé que Lucius Malfoy se laisse prendre dans les filets de Sirius Black ou alors de James Potter. Ou bien, des fois, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui les accrochaient à son tableau de chasse.**_

_Oh Putain! Mon père s'est tapé Black et Potter! Et Black et Potter se sont tapé mon père! C'est pour ça qu'il les déteste tant… N'empêche que… Black et Potter…_ (**nda :** 'Peut bien parler, lui! Pfff. Lol)

_Je voulais connaître le passé de mon père, je pense que je suis servi! Remarque, pas à ce point __**LÀ**__, tout de même…Je me demande comment il va réagir si je lui dis que je sais. À voir…_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je l'ai sortie une fois contre mon père, cette attaque là. J'étais dans une fureur noire contre lui, mais j'ai oublié pourquoi… Bravo!

_Flash Back_

_-Lucius Malfoy! Je te déteste! Tu peux bien parler, toi, Monsieur Je-me suis-tapé-Black-ET-Potter!_

_IL s'est assis sur la chaise la plus proche et a mis sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'a plus reparlé. Je suis parti, complètement stoïque face à cela._

_Fin du Flash Back._

µ µ µ µ µ µ

J'ai toujours été le dominant. Peut importe s'il s'agissait de gars ou de filles. Tout le monde savait, juste en me voyant et en m'approchant que si je baisais avec eux, JE dominerai, JE déciderai.

Mon père était un dominant, son père avant lui était un dominant, et ainsi de suite.

À ma première fois avec un garçon, c'est moi qui décidais et qui dominais.

_Flash Back_

_J'étais dans la salle commune, en quatrième année, il se faisait tard. Il ne restait que quelques sixièmes années._

_Je les épiais, un en particulier, grand, yeux bleus, mais alors d'un bleu… bleu! Il avait les cheveux noirs. Il était vraiment beau. Moins que moi, cela va de soi, mais digne d'être dans mon lit. Je savais que c'était une fameuse tarlouze, ce mec, voilà pourquoi je voulais m'essayer avec lui. Evan, qu'il s'appelait. Et il se sentait observé, alors il m'observait. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un jeu. Des œillades, passant différents messages._

_Tous ses amis étaient partis, il ne restait plus que lui et moi._

_Je m'approchai de lui, tranquillement, de fauteuils en fauteuils. Nous nous regardions toujours. Il se leva, je le suivi. Il se retourna vers moi, me vit à peine le plaquer contre le mur, une main agrippée à sa chemise, délicieusement ouverte. Les yeux dans les yeux, même quand je l'embrassai à pleine bouche et qu'il répondait à mon baiser, avec la même fougue. Je luis pris la main et l'amenai dans ma chambre, ma chambre personnelle. Celle pour laquelle mon père avait donné BEAUCOUP d'argent._

_Je défis sa chemise, il s'attaqua à la boucle de ma ceinture. Je faisais parcourir mes mains agiles sur son torse, dans son dos, plus bas, toujours plus bas. J'agrippai ses fesses, il faisait descendre mon pantalon. Je me frottai lascivement sur lui, n'y tenant plus, il se mit à la hauteur de mon entre-jambe, toujours cachée par mon caleçon, mais quand même bien visible. Lorsqu'il se débarrassa du dernier obstacle l'empêchant de satisfaire (moi en même temps) ses bas instincts, je me plaquai contre le mur et mis mes bars derrière ma tête pendant qu'il prenait mon érection consentante dans sa bouche. Plus il pompait et plus je gémissais, plus je gémissais et plus il pompait. Cercle vicieux, c'est le cas de le dire._

_µ µ µ µ µ µ_

_Nos corps en sueur se déchaînaient, suivant le même rythme –celui que j'avais imposé-, moi en lui. Tout en bougeant du basin, je masturbais fermement son érection, dans le même mouvement que celui de mon bas-ventre. Il gémissait, je gémissais. Putain, qu'est-ce que je prenais mon pied._

_µ µ µ µ µ µ_

_Oh. Quand il m'a regardé, ses yeux bleus brûlant (encore) de désir, j'ai compris quelque chose. Que ces yeux n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur. Et grâce à ça, j'ai compris autre chose. Que c'était Potter que j'aurais du… Qui aurait du être à sa place. Putain. J'étais mal barré, là._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Après mon premier mec, j'ai déviergé la plupart de mes amis, Théo, Blaise et tous les autres (enfin, sauf Crabbe et Goyle, y'a une limite). Et tout autant de filles. Puis, je me suis concentré sur les autres maisons. Mecs et nanas confondus. Mon tableau de chasse, car oui, c'était seulement cela, s'agrandissait, j'avais une réputation de beau parleur, de tombeur, même de salop, de connard, de fils de pute. Même à cela, les gens passaient leur nuit dans mon pieu, pour peu que je leur fasse des belles promesses et des sourires sensuels.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Et je savais pertinemment ce que c'était : Harry Potter.

Foutument mal foutu, là…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**V.**

**Fin.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Oh my god! Déjà, chapitre plus long que les autres (un peu, mais tout de même). Ensuite, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène aussi pseudo-érotique à deux balles, qui se rapproche le plus du lemon. Pas tout à fait, mais je vais sûrement faire un vrai lemon un peu plus loin dans la fic. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez parce que Draco a couché avec un autre mec qu'Harry et que j'ai autant décrit la scène. Niah! Patientez, leur amour viendra!

Je dois dire que j'avais bien des idées pour ce foutu chapitre et que si j'avais un portable, je l'aurais fini dans le bus ou alors devant la télé, partout, quoi! Je suis aussi très fière de ce chapitre ;).

Bref, chapitre VI, ou pas? Appelez tout de suite à ce numéro pour faire votre choix :…!

Kiss!

.x. Mo0 .x.


	6. NOTEE

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray. À partir de ce chapitre, certains es flash back seront des passages des vrais tomes de ma bible, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**NOTE.**

**Je suis désolée, ceci n'est PAS un nouveau chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, mais, là, je suis en plein « Bilan de fin de cycle » à l'école et je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je révise, il faut que je me force le cul à fond pour passer mon année sans avoir de cours d'été (argh, ça serait le pire…), il faut que je FASSE les exams, bref, l'ordi pendant cette période, ça va pas être ma priorité…**

**De plus, je n'ai PLUS d'idées de la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements de cette **_**motherfuckin'**_** fic. Sérieux, si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis pas contre… (Juste pour dire à quel point je suis tombée bas)**

**Alors, ceci est une PADDEDFDADUM. Soit ****Pause À Durée Des Exams De Fin D'Année, Donc Un Mois.**

_Ceuh Nè Qu'un Aureuhvouaree Mes Frèreuh, ceuh nè qu'un aureuhvoir !_

_Traduction : Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir mes frères, ce n'est qu'un aurevoir!_

I Will Be Back In A Few Period Of Time

**End Of Ze Note.**

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Angebleu34 :** Merci pour ta reviews !! Ou devrais-je dire _tes_ reviews XD. 'Fin bref, je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à un chapitre… Mais je vais revenir! Vu que, en principe, je passe un été d'otaku, je vais avoir EN MASSE de temps pour écrire tous les autres chapitres de cette fic. Alors, ne désespère point, ma chère! Sayonara !

**Mau :** Oui……………. T'as raison… C'est très couventin et en plus, avec La Liste de Draco et l'autre sans nom, je me suis détournée de ma voie première… Mais j'aime ça écrire avec touah, Panini! XDDDD

**Petite-abeille :** Merci pour ton encouragement! Et je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas la suite… Mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je n'ai pas le temps…

Alors on se retrouve pour la suite!

**Zaika :** merci pour ta review! Et ce n'est pas la suite, gomen encore…


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray. À partir de ce chapitre, certains es flash back seront des passages des vrais tomes de ma bible, j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**YEAH! SALUT LES POTOS! I'm back for a brand new chapter! ****Car… JE SUIS EN VACANCES!! YEAH, POWAAH!! **

**Merci de vos encouragements qui m'ont… euh… encouragés ?!**

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Laura : Mercii !! Tout le monde est ignoble dans cette fic, XD. Et ça, c'est la suite ! Enjoy.**

**Hermoni : Merci de compatir avec ma (PRÉCÉDENTE YAHH !!) situation d'exams. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu dans ce genre de période. XD.**

**Bon, il est sûr que cela avance dans le temps, d'ailleurs j'étais quand même précédemment passée de première à quatrième, mais pour ce chapitre, c'est soit sixième, soit septième. Et il est sûr qu'il va y avoir un SUPER GROS lemon, rassure-toi XD. Pour ce qui est de tes idées, merci de m'en avoir suggérées. Je vais voir, mais là, j'ai quand même un peu d'inspi, alors je m'y mets et je ponds un chapitre.**

**Voilà, merci encore et c'est la suite !!**

**Angebleu 34 : T'as tout compris ! XD, je sais tu es triste, je suis tellement fabuleuse, il est assuré que tu es 'addict' à ma 'motherfuckin' fic, oui parfaitement. Mais, là, mes exams sont finis, alors BONJOUR L'ORDI et BONJOUR L'OTAKUISME !! XD. Ne désespère pas, rien n'est perdu et je suis de retour ! Merci encore et, rien que pour toi (qui est quand même ma plus fervente lectrice, je crois avec BEAUCOUP de reviews à son actif, XD), voilà la suite !!**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**VI.**

**Problèmes…**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Sixième année. Baises, études, baises, quidditch, baises, branlettes, baises et ah ! Oui, baise. Baises, baises et rebaises. Je baisais, baisais et baisais encore. Toujours, tout le temps. Pourquoi ? Oh, mais c'est simple. Harry Potter. _Précisément._ Vous avez tout compris, cher. Là est toute la délicatesse de ma situation.

Comment peut-on baiser pour quelqu'un ? Car oui, c'est ce que je faisais, je baisais pour lui. Ou plutôt, _pour l'oublier_. Je voulais l'oublier. Oublier ce chieur de petit branleur de connard. Oublier qu'il était mieux que moi. Oublier que je le désirais trop. Oublier que je ne n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Oublier, juste oublier. Oublier pour oublier. Et baiser tout le monde me suffisait. Du moins, l'espace d'une nuit. Du moins, je croyais.

Oh, mais attention. Je voulais simplement le baiser. Il n'y aurait rien entre lui et moi. Rien que du désir, une nuit, juste pour mieux l'oublier ensuite. Si je m'étais douté…

Car un jour, ce _jour-là_, tout chia. Chier comme dans _chier_. Parce que ce jour-là, j'ai compris et tout chia. Parce que ce jour-là, j'ai eut Potter. Parce que ce jour-là, il y a eut un problème. _Austin, we have a problem._ Problème comme dans _problème_.

Ce problème, c'était l'amour.

µ

_Un Malfoy n'aime pas._

µ

_Un Malfoy est un homme._

µ

J'aime.

Je ne suis plus un homme.

C'était _ça_ le problème.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Mais il ne faut pas sauter d'étapes.

Je vais donc tout raconter en commençant par le début. _Le début._

Je voulais Harry Potter. Je le désirais. Je le voulais le temps d'une nuit. Pour voir. Pour ensuite oublier. Je l'ai eut, mais il m'a fallut cela pour que je comprenne que je voulais_ plus_.

_Malfoy don't cry._

Et pourtant lorsque j'ai compris cela, je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

_Flash Back_

_Potter tourna vers moi sa tête aux cheveux de jais indisciplinés et aux yeux verts. Dans les-dit yeux, je voyais du désir, je voyais tout ce que moi-même je ressentais après ça. J'embrassai ses lèvres rougies, je caressai ses cheveux, je pressai son corps nu contre le mien. Mais pas doucement. Jamais. Pas avec lui._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Avec lui.

Avec lui, c'était brutal, sauvage, désespéré. Toujours. Comme si chacun de nous avait à un tel point besoin de l'autre, peu importe quel autre il s'agissait. Pour lui comme pour moi, le contact était vraiment important. Peu importe la manière dont cela était fait, il fallait un contact.

Brutal, car au fond, nous nous détestions toujours.

Sauvage, car nous sommes ennemis, **cela** ne devait pas arriver. Mais voilà, **c**'est arrivé, alors nous baisions sauvagement, se défoulant sur l'autre.

Désespéré, car chacun de nous l'était.

Nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Moi, c'était lui. Lui, je ne l'ai jamais su. Oh, bien sûr, je me plaisais à m'imaginer qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Au début, je ne voulais que son corps. Ça fini par changer. Je ne comprends pas ! Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Pourquoi lui ? Oh, j'avais ma petite idée… (**nda :** Ben oui, quoi, ce que je vous raconte depuis le début, tsé) Comment en suis-je arrivé à ce point là ?

_Flash Back_

_Je contemplai son corps endormi près du mien, ne l'effleurant que du bout des doigts, de peur de le réveiller. Nous venions de nous baiser brutalement, sauvagement, désespérément, mais lorsqu'il avait jouit, contre moi, contre lui, contre nous tout en criant 'Malfoy !!', un déclic s'est produit en moi._

_Toutes mes victimes, les appellerons-nous ainsi, ont toujours attient leur paroxysme en hurlant mon nom de famille. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé._

_Mais, cette fois-là, avec Potter, j'ai comme compris que je _voudrai_ tellement qu'il se répande sur moi en m'appelant par mon prénom…_

_**Oups…**_

_Je voulais que pendant que je lui faisais voir les étoiles avec mes coups de hanches en lui, il s'agrippe à moi, lacérant mes épaules s'il le faut tout en me répétant inlassablement « Draco… Draco… Je t'aime…»._

'_**Je t'aime…'**_

_J'aurai voulu que mon pire ennemi me dise qu'il m'aimait. _

_**Shit.**_

_Fin du Flash Back._

C'est là que j'ai perdu le fil. C'est là que j'ai compris tout en ne comprenant pas. J'ai compris que cette fois là, je ne l'avais pas baisé, mais je lui avais fait l'amour. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et comment s'en était venu à cela.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Nous nous sommes revus bien des fois. Beaucoup de fois, en fait. Il venait me voir quand il avait besoin de se défouler. Je venais le voir quand j'avais besoin de me défouler. Nous avions moult lieu de rencontre. Nous nous voyions parfois de quatre à 5 fois par semaine.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Mais, me demanderez-vous, comment en es-tu venu à fréquenter Potter ?

Ah ah, question intéressante, d'autant plus qu'elle est complètement logique.

…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**VI.**

**Fin**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Ah, ah !! Le plus petit chapitre, assurément. Je n'en suis pas _vraiment_ fière, mais je crois que c'est le plus utile, car maintenant, on entre dans le vif du sujet. La 'rencontre' de Potter et Malfoy et tout ce qui vient avec. Mais ne vous inquiétez point, vous aurez droit à une belle petite fin avec un gros lemon. Hi hi !!

Reviewez quand même pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette plus vive entrée en matière. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous pouvez être sûres que le prochain chapitre sera plus gros.

**Petite pause pub: Si vous m'en voulez trop d'avoir fait un trop petit chapitre, allez donc lire ma fic en coécriture avec ma Mau à moi, 'La Liste De Draco'. C'est humoristique et c'est made in Mau 'N' Mo0 Land. (En fait, notre pseudo, c'est juste Mau 'N' Mo0). Si ça vous intéresse ;).**

Kiss

.x. Mo0 .x.


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Ouais, ben, pas grand-chose à répondre…Enfin, merci quand même. Et merci à celles qui ont reviewé mon OS.**

**Laura : Nous saurons peut-être bientôt qu'est-ce qui pousse Harry à faire ça. En attendant, voici la suite !!**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**VII.**

**Commencement**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Moi et Potter… Ça a débuté d'une manière pour le moins étrange…

_Flash Back_

_Le survivant avait un petit ami ! Oui, Harry Potter, le sauveur, l'espoir du monde sorcier, le quasi demi-dieu se laissait aller à l'amour._

_La nouvelle avait fait sensation partout dans les journaux; il faut dire que Potter était très sponsorisé, presque plus médiatisé que les Malfoy eux-mêmes._

_**Bosch. Zachary Bosch**_** (1)**_, qu'il s'appelait. Serdaigle._

_Oh, je me souviens de ce coup là. Pas si mal, pas si mal. En plus, il était beau, ce connard. Cheveux noirs soyeux quoiqu'un peu en bataille avec une coupe à la mode, des beaux grands yeux parfois bleus, parfois verts limpides, teint aussi pâle que le mien _**(2)**_. Potter avait un certain goût._

_Et ils s'étaient trouvés d'une manière siiiiiiiiii romantique (voix de midinette en fleur). La grande demande venant de Bosch devant toute l'école, avec les fleurs et tout et tout. Et Potter qui rougit comme… une midinette en fleur ! Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Potter recevait des fleurs et des cadeaux au courrier du matin. Et un jour, ce fut la déclaration et gnagnagna. Toute l'école était en liesse, on se serait cru dans un film de Disney (ben oui, je connais les classiques, quand même !!) avec le mariage du prince et de _SON_ princesse. Et blablabla, les oiseaux chantent des chansons, les méchants sont morts ou au cachot. A en vomir. Non, mieux, à s'en tirer une balle dans la tête._

_Moi, jaloux ? Non…_

_µ µ µ µ µ µ_

_Mes parents m'avaient écrits pour m'en parler…_

_**Fils, **_

_**J'ai appris pour Potter et ses nouvelles fréquentations. Et j'espère, non en fait, je t'ordonne de ne pas tomber dans ce piège. Tu es mon fils, pas ma fillette. De plus, tu es un Malfoy. Les Malfoy sont forts et sont des hommes. Alors si j'ai le putain de malheur d'apprendre que tu t'adonnes à des putains activités lubriques avec les autres putains de petits garçons, je te jure que je débarque dans ta putain d'école pour aller frapper ton putain de cul. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et si j'apprends que c'est avec Potter que tu t'envoies en l'air, je te jure que j'envoie Le Maître dans ton école et lui, il ne fera pas que te frapper le cul.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**LM.**_

_Oulà ! C'est du solide, ça. Il__ y est pas allé de main morte, le papy castrateur. Frustration sexuelle, je pense. Ça n'a pas du bien se passer sa dernière réunion avec les Drag-queens de service. Non, pire que ça, Voldychou n'a pas voulu le baiser pour qu'il se venge sur moi ainsi. Désolé, père. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, depuis un bon bout. Je suis une tapette et en plus, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Aucuns remords._

_µ µ µ µ µ µ _

_Ma mère aussi m'a écrit._

_**Dray, **_

_**N'écoute pas ton père. Si tu aimes te faire sodomiser ou sodomiser les autres, c'est ton choix, tu n'es pas forcé d'obéir à Monsieur-J'ai-Des-Erections-Seulement-En-Présence-Des-Hommes-Mais-Je-Fais-Semblant-De-Baiser-Encore-Ma-Femme-Pour-La-Forme. Sache que tu restes quand même mon fils à moi, mon petit bébé.**_

_Oh, putain, la honte ! J'vais brûler cette lettre vite fait !_

_**Bon, en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, eh bien, je trouve dommage que tu ne sois pas son petit copain. Enfin, tu es un Malfoy, tu peux facilement obtenir ce que **_**je**_** veux, oh pardon, ce que **_**tu **_**veux. Il te reste encore un peu de temps, alors travaille fort, mon fils.**_

_**Ta maman qui t'aime, **_

_**NM.**_

_J'ai failli m'étouffer en lisant cette lettre. What's that shit ?! Ma mère qui me dit en pleine figure qu'elle veut que je couche avec des mecs, mais en plus, qui veut que ça soit _Harry Potter_… J'y pige que dalle ! Putainnn… !_

_Ça va faciliter les choses…_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Il n'était pas rare de voir Potter et son putain de petit ami se tenir par la main dans les couloirs, s'embrasser pour donner un bon show à toutes les petites fans de yaoi et compagnie. Pathétique.

Et moi, chaque jour, je dépérissais. Je ne savais pas quand allait se présenter MA chance de séduire Potter, de le faire tomber dans mon lit et ainsi d'évacuer toute ma putain de tension sexuelle. Bon dieu. J'attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience, car je savais qu'une fois le moment venu, ça serait tellement facile. J'ai fait ça des milliers de fois !

Cette occasion est arrivée tellement par hasard que j'ai fini par croire que quelqu'un l'avait volontairement déclenchée…

_Flash Back_

_Je passais dans un couloir, ce _jour-là_, et je voyais comme d'habitude Potter plaqué contre un mur et Bosch en train de l'embrasser à la manière de L'avaleur d'organes _**(3)**_. Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'intention de leur lancer une réplique cinglante sur le fait que ce spectacle m'horripilait grandement (ce qui est à demi faux), mais j'entendis Potter gémir._

_-Bon Dieu, Potter, garde pour toi les petits bruits immondes qui sortent de ta bouche lorsque cet idiot te fait jouir, ou alors, fit les sortir lorsque vous êtes seuls !_

_Ça, c'était ma réplique. Je m'attendais à ce que comme d'habitude, le survivant me réponde avec hargne et que Bosch roule des yeux juste avant de reprendre ses activités. Mais cette journée-là, Potter repoussa brusquement son _merveilleux et si bandant petit ami_ et lui hurla à la figure._

_-Quand je dis « arrête », tu arrêtes, connard !! Non, mais c'est pas possible, j'ai dit NON, je ne veux pas, okay ?!_

_Comme bien d'autres curieux, j'étais resté sur les lieux et j'attendais le dénouement de cette querelle dont les origines nous étaient inconnues._

_Zach regarda Potter avec un air d'incompréhension et secoua légèrement la tête, genre « t'as quoi d'autre à me dire ?! » ou alors « et ...!? »._

_-C'est fini, Zach. Toi et moi… ça peut plus marcher. Désolé._

_Tout le monde retenait son souffle et ce fut la première fois que je vis Zachary Bosch afficher une tête à la Goyle/Crabe. Il frappa avec son poing dans le mur et se retourna pour faire un sourire crispé à toute l'assemblée._

_Potter grimpa dans mon estime, cette journée-là. Et je le trouvais d'autant plus bandant depuis que je savais qu'il avait assez de couilles pour larguer son petit ami devant tout le monde, alors que tout le monde les voyait depuis un bout de temps s'examiner le fond de la gorge avec leurs langues. Enfin bref, je désirais d'autant plus Potter…_

_µ µ µ µ µ µ _

_Quelques temps après, je me rendais à la bibliothèque en passant par un couloir vide. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais._

_Plus loin se tenaient deux silhouettes, l'une maintenant fermement l'autre sur le mur, l'autre semblant se débattre._

_Plus je m'approchai plus je pensais reconnaître Potter comme étant la victime. Il ne me restait qu'à identifier le 'violeur' et j'aurai enfin ma chance d'avoir Potter à moi… Quels sombres desseins… !_

_-Zach… lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…, gémissait faiblement ma Némésis._

_Zach… ? Bosch… Zachary Bosch ! Putain, quel connard, celui-là. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!_

_-Bosch. Zachary Bosch. Comme on se retrouve, dis-je, me mêlant à leurs… activités ?_

_-Dégage, Malfoy, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans._

_Cette phrase aurait tout aussi bien pu venir de Potter comme de l'autre sangsue._

_-Non, toi tu dégages, connard. Le monsieur là, il t'a demandé de lui foutre la paix._

_-Malfoy… Tu me cherches ou quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble une fois qu'il faut que tu te mêles tout le temps de ma vie privée._

_-Coucher ensemble ?! répéta Potter, interdit._

_-Une fois ? m'étonnai-je. Tu es venu me supplier, allant jusqu' à tenter de me violer dans les toilettes, pendant une semaine pour que nous le refassions. Alors ton unique fois, tu te la garde, non ?_

_Là, je venais quasi littéralement de le mettre dans les fesses ! _**(4)**

_-Pardon ?_

_Potter venait de découvrir que je m'étais tapé son _cher aimé_. Potter 0, Malfoy 1._

_-Je crois que tu dois des explications à Potter, Bosch. Mais après, fous-lui la paix, c'est moi qui te le dit._

_Et je suis parti là-dessus._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Au fil des mois, Potter apprenait à me connaître, j'apprenais à le connaître; je pense que chacun de nous avait cessé de voir en l'autre ce que nous nous imaginions, nos préjugés, quoi.

Nous avons commencé èa nous supporter en avril, alors que je lui ai demandé de passer un petit après-midi avec moi, histoire de se connaître.

_Flash Back_

_-Potter ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?_

_-Te parler._

_Il roula des yeux et consentit à me suivre après avoir adressé un petit signe à ses amis._

_-Alors ?_

_-Euhmmm… En fait, je voudrais que tu passes un après-midi avec moi._

_Silence._

_-Tu me demandes_ quoi _là ?_

_-De venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard, ou peut importe, du moment que tu passes un après-midi avec moi._

_Silence._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'en ai envie._

_-Euh… T'as oublié qui je suis ? Et qui tu es ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais alors…_

_-Potter, donne-moi une réponse, qu'on en finisse._

_-Ah, là je reconnais le vrai Malfoy._

_-Ah ah !_

_Bien malgré moi, cette réplique me fit sourire et même rire._

_-Ben j'dois dire que tu m'étonnes, Malfoy. C'est d'accord. ON est toujours ennemi, mais je dois dire que ça m'intrigue. Alors j'accepte._

_-Bien. Cette fin de semaine, on peut aller à Pré-au-lard. Je te retrouve à 14h à la sortie de l'école. Sois à l'heure. Un Malfoy n'attend pas._

_-Eh ben voilà ! Ton attitude reprend forcément le dessus._

_-Bien sûr, Potter. Tu as oublié qui je suis ? Qui tu es ?_

_-Casse-toi._

_-C'est ça, Potter._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je me souviens que je pense qu'il s'est préparé –convenablement, je veux dire- avant de venir à notre rendez-vous (peut-on appeler cela ainsi ?). Moi, comme d'habitude, je débordais de classe. Évidement, je suis un Malfoy.

À un moment, il aborda _la_ question.

_Flash Back_

_-Malfoy… Pourquoi tu m'as défendu contre Zach, cette fois-là ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Parce que c'est un connard. Parce que je n'aime pas que les connards fassent souffrir les autres –ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Parce que c'est moi qui t'embête, dans cette putain d'école._

_-Je me disais bien._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Et nous continuâmes à nous voir.

Mais bien vite arriva le moment où il fallu que je sois honnête avec lui. Parce que notre relation allait un peu trop loin pour continuer à être purement «ennemi à ennemi ». Elle devenait trop ambigüe…

_Flash back_

_-Malfoy, sois honnête avec moi._

_-Je ne le suis pas ?_

_-Allons, tu es un Malfoy, ne l'oublies pas. Et l'un de leurs commandements n'est-il pas de ne jamais tout révéler ?_

_-Non, tu viens de l'inventer._

_Silence et regards._

_-Je rigole._

_-Je te demande de me dire la vérité. Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec moi ? Alors que nous sommes ennemis. Mais peut-on encore utiliser ce terme ?_

_-Et toi ? Pourquoi consens-tu à passer du temps en mon auguste (_**nda :** rien de moins… XD_) compagnie ?_

_-C'est ce qu'on appelle ' détourner la conversation en renvoyant une question' ou plutôt, la tactique du 'je ne veux pas répondre à la question alors je t'en pose une autre'. Sois honnête. Au moins une fois dans ta vie._

_-Nous ne sommes plus ennemis, Potter. Parce que j'ai voulu aller vers toi pour ne plus l'être. Ça me pèse, à la fin. Pas toi ?_

_-Euh… J'imagine que oui. Je ne serais pas là, sinon. Ne ?_

_-Évidement. Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi, Potter ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais la vérité ne risque pas de te plaire. Tu la veux quand même ?_

_-Oui._

_-Très bien. En vérité, Potter, tu m'attires. Je veux te baiser parce que tu me fais bander depuis plus de deux ans._

_-…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**VII.**

**Fin**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**(1) : Pour celles qui connaissent, je viens de lire ****Sang d'encre**** de Poppy Brite. Et Zach est un personnage de ce livre, ma foi, **_**intéressant.**_** Si vous n'avez rien à lire, je vous conseille fortement, y'a plein de yaoi dans tous ces livres D.**

**(2) : Description exacte. De Zach.**

**(3) : Ah, ce cher Avaleur d'organes ! Non, je plaisante. Il me fait horreur ce mec à se jeter sur sa petite amie pour lui avaler les organes chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse. Gardez vous une 'tite gêne, que diable !**

**(4) : Ah, les expressions P-Ationneuses ! On ne pourrait sans passer ! Lui qui nous jette si habilement un ' je te mets dans les fesses' ou un ' pis ta mère en onepiece ?!' ou encore un ' j'ai baisé ta mère' chaque fois qu'on lui parle. Lol.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Un nouveau chapitre ! Que j'ai écrit en à peine deux jours ! (Je l'ai commencé seulement hier D) Et qui est sûrement le plus long jamais écrit dans cette fic (pour compenser l'autre nain) et sûrement le plus intéressant jusqu'à date ! Vous avez vu, les choses avancent, l'histoire est plus… formée ? en ce moment.

Un GROS merci à Hermoni pour ses idées fabuleuses ! C'est grâce à toi, ce chapitre, honey ! Merci, MERCI !!

Bon, allez, je ne mets pas la suite (qui n'est pas écrite… °détourne les yeux°) tant que je n'ai pas 40 reviews ! Vous êtes capable de m'aider ? Faîtes moi atteindre ce chiffre, je vous en prie !! Please… J'ai besoin d'encouragements. Et puis tout ce travail alors que je suis en vacances (qu'est-ce qu'elle aime nous le rappeler… Ra la la !), ça mérite bien 10 reviews de plus, nein ? S'il-vous-plaît !! . En plus, je stresse de savoir si je vais passer en secondaire 3 après avoir passé un mois infernale d'examens (Mo0 se cherche des arguments… Et ça convainc personne…).

Enfin bref, la suite sûrement bientôt (mais pas tant que je n'ai pas mes 10 reviews ;P) et en attendant, bien, bonnes vacances (?!).

Kiss.

.x. Mo0 .x.


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Le vert de tes yeux…

**Auteur :** Ben… Moi!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte, c'est tout.

**Couple :** Ben tiens! J'vous laisse deviner! Hp X Dm

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour (en fait non, je ne pense pas), un peu de drame, peut-être.

**Note :** Ceci n'est point un oneshot. Il s'agit d'une fiction à chapitre, probablement une dizaine.

**Note 2 :** Va contenir (sûrement) des flashes backs, mais je vous indiquerai quand. Et c'est un POV de Dray.

**Note 3 :** C'est en lisant « Dites moi » d'Indecence que l'idée m'est venue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de lien entre ces deux œuvres. Mais, bref.

**Note 4 :** Ce n'est pas une note, c'est un conseil : Enjoy!

**µ µ µ µ µ µ**

**Note : Eh oui, après tout ce temps, je reviens enfin !! C'est fou, hein ?! Je sais, j'ai été super lente, sur ce coup là, mais je reviens maintenant et j'espère bien finir cette fic avant Noël (tout de suite les grands échéanciers…). Non, sérieux, je vais me forcer le cul, ça a assez traîné. Bon. **

**Pour les reviews, un gros merci à toutes, je ne répondrais pas parce que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps et que ça ferait juste bizarre. De plus, à l'avenir, je répondrai personnellement puisque c'est interdit de répondre sur le site.**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**VII****I.**

**Pas en avant. Ou en arrière ?**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Oh, putain, je l'ai presque littéralement mis dans les fesses le Potter, là. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Il a pas été capable de parler, après mon _aveu_. Choquant, dira-t-on. Véridique, moi de répondre.

C'est pas ma faute si ce connard est trop frigide et puceau pour _envisager _le fait que certaines personnes (moi, en l'occurrence) ait envie de le baiser. J'ai pas voulu le choquer, mais tant qu'à vouloir la vérité, la voilà, quoi.

Et après, il a voulu continuer de me fréquenter. Tout en sachant ce qu'il savait.

_Flash back_

_-Tu… Tu quoi ??_

_-Potter. _

_Soupir._

_-Tu as bien entendu. _

_-Mhmm… C'est _justement_ ce qui m'inquiète. Tu veux bien… répéter ?_

_-J'ai envie de te sauter. Sauvagement. Violement. Contre un mur. Là, maintenant. Dans l'herbe. Partout où tu veux et où on atterrira. _

_Regards._

_Il n'a pas rougi. Il n'a rien répondu. _

_-De toute évidence, tu n'es pas prêt à accepter ça. Tu ne parles même pas. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu brutal (t'as rien vu au lit, mon kiki !). Je comprendrais si tu voulais ne plus jamais me revoir. Sur ce. Bonne journée._

_Je me levai et il attrapa le bas de mon pantalon._

_Sourcils levés._

_-Non, reste. On a pas fait tous ces compromis et on a pas passé tout ce temps ensemble pour qu'une fois que tu m'aies révélé ce que tu voulais vraiment, tu te casses, comme ça, parce que je n'ai rien à te répondre. Ça me surprend, voilà tout. Tu as raison, cependant. Si tu m'avais dit ça avant, je serais peut-être parti à la course histoire de sauver mon cul. Seulement, tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, fais-moi plaisir et reste._

_Je décidai de me rasseoir à ses côtés quand, dans ma tête, ça « tilta»._

_-Oh ! Attend, attend ! Tu viens pas de dire « fais-moi plaisir » ??_

_Là, il a rougi. Weasley a de la concurrence, les amis._

_-Euuh… J'crois pas non…_

_Regarde ailleurs._

_-Si, tu as dit ça. Ne nie pas. Assume. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te dire de but en blanc comme ça « j'ai envie de te baiser » ?_

_-Mhmmm… En fait, je crois que oui, c'est facile, pour toi. _

_-Bon point._

_-Tu m'étonnes. Avec toi, je découvre des trucs tous les jours. C'est comme si… tu étais plusieurs personnes dans un seul corps._

_-Charmant commentaire, ma foi._

_-Haha. Non, je rectifie, c'est comme si il fallait passer beaucoup de temps avec toi pour que tu décides enfin à révéler ta vraie personnalité. Huuh, je ne sais comment dire ce que je veux dire… Tu es… complexe, voilà._

_-Eh bien… Je dois dire merci à mes parents pour ça. J'ai pas eu une enfance comme la tienne. Non, non, dis-je en voyant qu'il allait répliquer, pas dans le sens que la tienne était meilleure –en fait, je sais tout de ton enfance et je peux dire que tu as vécu avec des pourritures-, mais dans le sens que mes parents me gavaient de phrases préfabriquées à apprendre par cœur et ils ont construits ma propre image. Le Malfoy que tu connais depuis 6 ans n'est pas le Draco que tu apprends à connaître._

_-Tu connais tout de mon enfance… ?_

_-Hn…_

_Visage qui s'assombrit. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder à ce sujet alors que nous venons de faire de si grands pas en avant aujourd'hui._

_-Désolé, je dois y aller. Devoirs, tu comprends._

_Je me levai et il ne fit rien pour me retenir. _

_Regards jetés en arrière. _

_Il était toujours là, assis par terre, il me regardait. Que dis-je ? Je divague, ma parole ! Ses yeux semblaient transpercés chaque infime partie de mon corps. Il semblait me sonder au plus profond de mon être afin de _comprendre_. Certes, il détenait certains éléments de réponses, mais pas suffisamment pour arriver à… assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Puzzle que j'ai délibérément créé afin de seulement l'obtenir dans mon lit. Afin d'exercer une simple… vengeance ?_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Après ce jour là, je décidai de mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Je devais réfléchir aux plus minuscules détails insignifiants de mon plan afin que tout soit parfait.

Si seulement j'avais pu ne serait-ce que _prévoir_ ce qui allait arriver… Je n'aurais pas été dans cette merde, dans ce putain de foutoir.

_Flash Back_

_-Potter, lâches-moi._

_-J'aime quand tu m'appelles Potter. C'est sex' venant de toi. T'es sex'._

_-J'ai dit : lâches-moi._

_-Pourquoi ??_

_Il m'embrassait le cou pendant que je m'efforçai de remettre ma chemise._

_-Reste encore, on va s'amuser._

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ça peut plus marcher, nous deux. Okay ? Voilà pourquoi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-On arrête tout. C'était bien sympa, je ne dis pas le contraire. Même que j'ai adoré –un peu trop, voilà le problème._

_-Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, Malfoy._

_Ses yeux et sa voix s'étaient durcis, je n'osais pas le regarder en face._

_-Je t'ai dit qu'on arrêtait._

_-Parce que tu crois que la décision te revient à toi tout seul, sa majesté ?_

_-…_

_Rien à répondre._

_-Aah, d'accord. J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu._

_-Quel petit jeu ?_

_-« Ah, Potter, baisons, j'ai envie de tirer mon coup. » Et après, comme un con, tu te casses et tu me laisses là ?! C'était ça que tu voulais ? Tu aurais dû me le dire !!_

_-Tu as bien du culot, je trouve._

_Voix calme._

_-Je te l'ai dit. Et d'ailleurs, le truc, c'est que j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme un foutu bon coup._

_Voix _un peu moins_ calme._

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_-Si j'arrête… tout ça c'est pour des raisons strictement… Huh… C'est parce que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre putain de piège !_

_Voix énervée._

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-T'as pas saisi ?! Je suis en train de laisser mon cœur dans cette foutue aventure !_

_Voix qui crie._

_-!!_

_-Ne te méprends pas. Au début, quand on s'est embarqué là-dedans –tous les deux, il ne fait aucun doute-, c'était seulement pour une fois, pour prendre du bon temps._

_-Oui… J'ai bien compris ça._

_-Et puis… Ben, tu en redemandais, mon corps en redemandait, _**j**_'en redemandais…Et… comme ça, au fil du temps, tu as fini par devenir ma putain de drogue. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer._

_Pause._

_-Comprends-tu ? Je… je suis foutument pas doué avec ça… Mais… il y a un moment que j'ai commencé à te faire l'amour au lieu de te baiser comme j'étais sûr qu'il en serait ainsi tout au long de ce… truc._

_Pause. Yeux baissés._

_-Tu… Me faire l'amour… ?_

_-Ouais, exactement, Potter. Parce que… ben, voilà quoi ! Oh putain, j'suis trop pas doué ! Je… Je suis amoureux de toi, Potter. Tu peux le croire, ça ?_

_-Amoureux… ?_

_Je n'ai pas répondu et je suis seulement parti._

_Fin du Flash Back._

J'étais grillé, sur ce coup là. Potter a facilement accepté qu'on ne se voit plus. Il a eu peur, je crois.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Avant que nous ne commencions notre « amitié avec un petit plus » (en gros, nos baises), on se tenait relativement souvent ensemble. Je ne comprends pas… Il a accepté le fait que je voulais me le taper si facilement et pourtant, il restait avec moi, n'ayant pas peur pour ses fesses du tout.

Ce mec est un mystère. Il est illogique, stupide, dégoulinant de guimauve et mielleux de bonne volonté, _Griffondor_, et moi, comme un con, j'ai _quand même_ envie de forniquer avec lui. Allez savoir… ! Je suis peut-être un peu maso sur les bords. Ce 'besoin' me tiraille depuis deux ans et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser –même après l'avoir accompli !!? Pffff… Harry Potter est un danger public.

Remarque, entendre parler de lui toute mon enfance par mes géniteurs, être son ennemi public (préféré) numéro 1 (Voldy, il compte pas), aller vers lui pour le proposer une putain de forme d'_amitié améliorée_, rien de tout cela, on pouvait s'y attendre, ne m'aura aidé à apaiser mon appétit sexuel débridé (tel père, tel fils, comme dirait l'autre).

Quoiqu'il en soit, après lui avoir jeté en pleine figure mon objectif pervers, on a continué à se fréquenter (Gn ? Il tient vraiment à me rendre frustré jusqu'au bout, ce saligaud, ou quoi ?!), sur une base _amicale_ toutefois, parce que « faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties », qu'il a dit. Ben voyons. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… ?!

_Flash back_

_-Potter. Tu veux pas qu'on baise ?_

_-Malfoy. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties._

_-Je te demande pardon ? C'est un mauvais gag ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais alors, _pourquoi_, je te prie, on continue à se voir ? Alors que tu sais mon objectif…_

_-Je ne sais trop… Tu m'amuses. J'ai envie de te démystifier. De te connaître au plus profond de ton âme _tordue

_-T'as pas envie que _moi_, je te connaisse au plus profond de toi ?_

_-Hahahaha !_

_Un rire franc. Whoa. J'esquissai un sourire à mon tour. –Demi sourire, seulement, hein ! Il arrêta de rire et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_-Ben quoi ?_

_-T'as souris._

_-Non._

_-Mais si, je t'ai vu !_

_-Non, te dis-je._

_-Si ! Allez, reconnais-le. C'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu es beau quand tu souris._

_- !!_

_-Haha. Tu oublis que j'aime bien les hommes aussi, Draco ?_

_-Draco ? En quel honneur ?_

_-C'est ton nom._

_-C'est mon nom._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous –personne. Nous nous trouvions dehors dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard et de toute manière, tout le monde restait à l'intérieur, pétrifié par le froid annonçant l'hiver._

_Je levai la tête, ayant reçu une infime particule de froid sur le bout de mon nez. La neige, la première de la saison._

_Potter sourit (mais comment il fait pour être aussi bandant, ce con ?! Ça me tue ! ) et, du bout du pouce, essuya les flocons accrochés à mes cils._

_Yeux dans les yeux. Légère rougeur au niveau des joues._

_D'un mouvement commun, identique et parfaitement exécuté, nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. L'espace d'un instant. Puis, plus rien._

_-On pourrait essayer…, souffla-t-il._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_Il sourit d'un air entendu (pervers ?) et je lui agrippai violement les fesses pour le plaquer contre moi._

_Respirations haletantes. IL passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je l'embrassai dans le cou._

_-Pas trop vite, Malfoy. C'est moi qui fixerai le rendez-vous et, continua-t-il en voyant que j'allai répliquer, compte-toi bien chanceux car je fais ça pour te rendre service. Sur ce, bonne journée._

_Il s'en allait ! Comme ça… !_

_-Attend ! Pour me rendre _service,_ tu dis ?_

_-Oui. Et peut-être aussi un peu parce que… J'en ai envie._

_Fin du flash Back._

J'étais que trop paumé après ça.

_Flash Back_

_-Blaisou ?_

_-Quoi, mon lapin ?_

_-Potter a enfin consenti à fourrer avec moi._

_-Wah ! C'est super ! Après deux ans…_

_-Le problème, c'est qu'il veut décider… De où et quand._

_-Tu rigoles ? Il agit en mâle ?! Oh là, faut pas te laisser faire, vieux. C'est toi qui a les couilles, dans ce foutoir et là, t'es en train de te faire avoir comme une gonzesse ! Agis en homme, mon grand ! Ne me dis pas que le grand Draco Malfoy se transforme en folle ? _Soumise_, qui plus est ?!_

_Blaise et ses franches tirades. Hm, j'le retiens, celui-là._

_-Évidement que _non, _je ne deviens pas une grande folle ! T'es malade ? Autant me faire émasculer à froid par Lulu._

_-Bonne attitude. Alors comme ça, le Pote Potter veut laisser ton colonel conquérir son territoire ?_

_-Charmante métaphore, ma foi…_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Je tenais Blaise au courant de l'avancée de l'opération (il m'aurait tué, autrement). Mais j'étais toujours aussi paumé, quoi. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi :

-Attendre (et se laisser faire comme une pouf).

-Violer Potter (et imposer mes règles).

Hm, ma virilité est en jeu… Que faire ? Agir en Malfoy !

_Flash Back_

_Pour une fois –après trois foutues semaines à l'espionner pour attendre le bon moment-, il se promenait seul dans les couloirs de l'école._

_Sourire carnassier. C'était _le _moment._

_Je l'attrapai par la cravate et le plaquai contre moi pour lui arracher un baiser vorace._

_-C'est moi qui décide, Potter._

_Il se cambra sous mes caresses expertes et me regarda avec ses yeux obscurcis de désir._

_-C'est quand tu veux, souffla-t-il._

_« Gagné ! me dis-je. »_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Voilà. Ça c'est fait comme ça. Et là, on a continué. Malgré moi. Malgré mon mantra. Malgré tout.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**Fin du chapitre **

**VIII**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Huuuh. Ben voilà. Le chapitre 8 est bouclé. C'est une bonne chose. En fait, je commence à réévaluer mon échéancier et boarf… Je pense pas que ça sera possible… XD Enfin, j'essaierai !

Je suis encore une fois désolée du retard monumental qui a résulté de mon chantage inacceptable… J'ai honte. Mais j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mon (ex) amie et aussi à cause de la fin complètement pourave que J.-K. Rowling-sama nous a servie pour clore définitivement HP. Bah, j'en reste encore complètement **D**ir **E**n **G**rey… (cherchez le jeu de mot, il est pas facile XD).

Oh, une dernière chose (enfin, peut-être deux), allez voir mon profil, je viens de le changer et je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour tous les gens qui me lisent. Puis finalement, je me cherche une béta-lectrice, quelqu'un qui soit doué en orthographe et en français et tout ça pour me corriger mes chapitres avant que je les poste. Si quelqu'un veut bien se proposer… Ça serait très apprécié .

Bon, allez, à bientôt, les gens !

ShOtgun. X


End file.
